


Believe it

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on the things only he could do to Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story before i get to work.

Panting and coming down from the high of their activity, Inuyasha thought of how their lives have changed three months after Kagome came back to him for good. 

Was it the 9th time? Or the 10th? Inuyasha could no longer remember how many times he'd took Kagome this night. All he knows is that after four days of being away from his mate, he just could not stop imprinting himself to her the only way he knows: Rutting, mating, fucking, making love.. whatever other people would like to call it. At the end of the day, he just wants his Kagome writhing under him, legs spread, folds dripping wet, with her small bundle exposed, red, and swollen, and her tiny hole just waiting for his leg-numbing pounding.

  
  
  


"I still can't believe it" - Inuyasha mused as he held the naked Kagome in his arms.

"Cant believe what?"

"That I get to do this with you.."

"Inuyasha….." Kagome looked up a bit annoyed. Just how many times does she have to convince his hanyou that they deserve this? He deserves this. He deserves her as much as she deserves him. 

"It's just.. i don't know. Like, of all people here, i cant believe that only I get to see you naked." - he whispered as he peered down her body.

He then gently moved kagome so she'd lie flat on their bedding.

"Only I get to feel this." - Inuyasha said, sweat dripping from his forehead from their earlier joining, as he traced Kagome's nipple with his claws.

"..pinch it, play with it.." he chuckled with amazement while Kagome lay still, allowing him to do the exact same things he was blabbering about.

"That only I get to suck it and taste it." And true to his words, he did. 

kagome could only moan as she lets her mate worship her body through his tongue. 

  
  
  


"You know.. I love how your nipples get redder the longer i suck on them. Do you.. do you really like it when i do that to you? You know.. You're not just being considerate of me, aint ya?" 

  
  


"You realize that you bite my nipples too right? And not just one! You always bite the two of them. I remember that time you wouldnt touch me for a week just cause you made me bleed from the biting. And what did i tell you then? I love when you get lost to my body. And that is still true to today. Inuyasha, i love everything that you do to my body."

  
  


"Well wench, that's nice to hear" he replied as dipped a quick kiss. 

"Hmm.. i also love that you let me smell you down there.." he shyly confessed. 

Kagome laughed hearing it. 

"You do it often you know? Even when I tell you that I haven't washed it yet. Dummy."

"You still smell good regardless! And.. well.. I.. I like cleaning you with my tongue. You don't mind, do you?"

"Well.. i don't have a strong sense of smell like you, so honestly I get conscious sometimes when you do that. I mean.. Did it ever smell unpleasant?"

"STUPID! i wouldn't bury my nose deep down there many times a day if you did, baaaka!"

"Okay! Hahaha! Calm down koi. I believe you now." she laughed. 

"So you like it when i clean you?"

"Yah yah. As if you have to ask. You also make me orgasm every time you clean me, so.. "

"Haha. That's right… hmm. What else.." - he removed himself from kagome, shifted his body so he could spread kagome's leg wide open.

He then settled his face near her most intimate area. 

"I love that you let me lick you here.. and suck on this little bundle.." he chuckled before finally leaning down and having the taste of her flower for the nth time that night."

  
  


"Inu wait… im still sore.. please.. not yet my love". Upon hearing her request, Inuyasha gave her pearl a last gentle suck. 

"Okay.. I'm stopping. Sorry..."

"We can wait.. for a few minutes you know.. if you want another round.. i mean. If you just want.."

"You still can? You're not yet tired? Are you sure?"

"Hmm.. just let me rest for a few minutes. I'll tell you when i'm ready again.." 

Inuyasha melted. How the universe managed to give him this gift he couldn't even fathom. 

Before moving to lie and rest with kagome again, using his two thumbs he opened kagome's folds, buried his nose in her hole, and inhaled deeply. And as if talking to kagome's essence he whispered

"Wait for me, i'll pound you hard in a minute"

Kagome laughed as she welcomed his mate in her arms again. 

  
  
  
  
  


\-- END--


End file.
